The present disclosure is related generally to a respirator system including a convertible head covering member. The present disclosure is also related to headgear articles including convertible head covering members, which are suitable for use in respirator systems.
Respirator systems are often used to aid a user's breathing in an environment containing dusts, fumes, vapors, and/or gases. The respirator systems may be configured to filter the air or they may provide a supply of uncontaminated air. In a supplied air respirator system, clean air may be forced into the interior gas space from an air supply tank or from a powered air source that drives ambient air through an air filter, usually by means of a hose. A respirator system may in some cases include a helmet, hardhat or a similar head covering device for impact resistance. Respirator systems that include impact resistant head covers are frequently worn by people working in areas where there is a potential for impact from a foreign object. A visor or face shield is often included in the respirator system and may have any suitable configuration to provide appropriate amount of substantially unrestricted vision for the user of the surrounding environment. When the respirator system is in use with the face shield lowered, the system should inhibit passage of contaminants, both particulate and gaseous, into the wearer's air space. Many face shields are pivotally attached to the head covering member to allow the face shield to be lifted when it is not needed. Common respirator systems are mounted on a user's head by means of a head suspension system attached to the interior of the head covering device.
Generally, it is desired that a respirator system, and, particularly the head covering device, be comfortable to wear for extended periods of time in variable conditions.